Su vision
by Omar Granados
Summary: Lo que paso con Asuka a lo largo de la serie, durante su Instrumentalizacion, y como sobrevivio, su opinion de cada instante que vivio.


**Shin Seiki Evangelion**, personajes de cualquier tipo y relacionados no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de su creador original Hideaki Anno, estudio Gainax (anime) y Yoshijuki Sadamoto (manga).**

"¡Malditos sean!" pensó furiosa Asuka.

La pelirroja estaba ante una clara desventaja: rodeada por aquellos 9 monstruos blancos, que se regeneraban ante cualquier herida que les hiciera con su Evangelion-02; que ya no tenía el cable umbilical, y le quedaba poco tiempo. Sin embargo, aun con todo eso en contra, ella jamás se rendiría. Repartía cuanto golpe podía a diestra y siniestra en aquel terreno del Geofrente. Pero todo ocurrió en un instante.

Una de esas extrañas lanzas le fue arrojada, golpe que alcanzo a rechazar con su campo-AT; pero fue fácilmente atravesado, tal cuchillo en mantequilla. La sincronización seguía conectada.

Un dolor insoportable, hizo presa de parte de su costado izquierdo, sentía el ojo como si se lo hubieran hecho reventar desde dentro. La alemana se retorcía de dolor, pero aquel golpe fue brutal, y cayó junto con su unidad.

Aun alcanzaba a verlos. Esos malditos, volando en el cielo, dejándola abandonada, como un desecho.

- Los matare, los matare, los matare, los matare, ¡los matare! - grito enfadada.

Levanto la mano en aquella dirección, deseando aplastar a sus verdugos. Tal si hubieran oído su amenaza, aquellos seres bajaron, para hacer algo horroroso y asqueroso: como si fueran aves de carroña, devoraron los restos de aquel cuerpo inerte, develando la naturaleza del Eva, solo quedaron vísceras y parte de la cabeza, desnudos, se veía la extraña carne gris.

Asuka seguía adentro, retorciéndose del dolor en todo su cuerpo. Tras recuperarse un poco, pudo analizar brevemente la situación. Estaba completamente sola, abandonada a su merced y suerte. Era improbable que acudieran a ayudarla, después de todo el Geofrente había sido abiertamente atacado, y a juzgar por los daños que pudo ver cuando salió a combatir, NERV no podía salir tan airoso de aquel asunto.

Estaba sola, tal como cuando había escapado, tras su crisis después del ataque del Decimoquinto Ángel.

- Que patético - hablo suavemente.

Era irónico que tras dar una gran batalla, estuviera en aquella situación. Casi al punto de morir, en una dolorosa agonía. Pudo ver su vida ante sus ojos...

"Hija, tu padre... ya yo nos quiere. Hmm, pensándolo bien el nunca me amo. Así que por favor, muere conmigo" era su madre quien le hablaba a aquella muñeca que le había reemplazo.

"... ¡ya no estaré sola!"

Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, colgada del techo, mientras sujetaba a aquella muñeca en una de sus manos. Aun así, se veía tan contenta, que fue aterrador. Grito fuertemente. Aun era una niña.

- ¿Qué te pasa Asuka? No... ¿lloraras por... tu madre? - hablo entrecortada por el llanto su abuela.

- Yo no voy a llorar - respondió contundentemente.

Un suceso raro la saco de sus pensamientos. Ayanami estaba ahí en su cabina, con una expresión sonriente.

- Niña modelo, ¿qué haces aquí? - hablo honestamente sorprendida.

La chica de los ojos rojos, gentilmente se inclino. Pero en cuanto se tocaron, sucedió. Se deshizo. El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.

Paso un breve instante. Sin cuerpo, pero aun con mente, podía ver los pensamientos de cada uno de los seres humanos. Ante su mente pasaron varias escenas.

El Séptimo Ángel

Asuka estaba intranquila, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Él era el primer chico de su edad con quien había convivido más tiempo, después de todo era mucho menor que sus compañeros en la universidad. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le atraía en cierta forma. Pero había algo que le tentaba: ¿qué clase de chico seria? Decidió probarlo, a sabiendas de que aun seguía despierto, pues lograba oír el ligero zumbido de los audífonos. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, se levanto, se puso la camisa, deslizo la puerta, y fue al baño.

Cuando salió, vio que Shinji - como posible acto reflejo - hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, simulando estar dormido. Tras acabar de realizar sus necesidades, salió decidida a ejecutar una improvisada prueba.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, se acerco a él, acostándose ante él, dejando a la vista una gran parte de sus pechos, simulando dormir, pero con sus ojos un poco entreabiertos.

Ante el ligero ruido, Shinji abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella privilegiada vista de los encantos de su compañera. Sin embargo, aquello quedo olvidado cuando noto que su boca estaba en una postura similar como cuando dos personas se besan. Al punto en que los labios de aquel par de chicos, era "el punto clave": la alemana murmuro a su madre. Para su sorpresa, el chico desistió de aprovecharse de ella. Era distinto, no como la mayoría de pervertidos que conocía.

Shinji se levanto, para irse a dormir a otro lado.

- Tu también eres una bebé - le oyó murmurar.

La verdad es que hubiera preferido levantarse para darle un buen golpe y obligarlo a disculparse por aquella acusación. Pero prefirió no hacerlo.

La pelea fue lo de menos, a pesar de la perfecta secuencia, el último paso fue un desastre. Pero sirvió para divertirse un poco para ver su reacción cuando le dijo de su improvisado plan.

El Octavo Ángel.

Se inclino levemente para ver la pantalla de aquel aparato, dando a Shinji una buena visión de su cuerpo. Un problema demasiado sencillo, que resolvió en cuestión de segundos.

- Listo, termine - hablo ella.

- No entiendo cómo es que sacas malas notas, si sabes tanto - cuestiono él.

- No tuve que aprender todo el silabario en la universidad - respondió.

- ¿Universidad?

- Claro, me gradué el año pasado - dijo orgullosa -. Bien, ¿de qué es el siguiente?

- Es sobre dilatación térmica - respondió tras checar la pantalla.

- Conque eso, que sencillo. Te explicare: las cosas se dilatan con el calor, y se contraen con el frío.

- Ya veo.

- Así que, si frotara mi busto con mis manos, ¿qué pasaría? - dijo un poco insinuante mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus pechos.

- No lo se... no pienso en esa clase de cosas - respondió el evidentemente avergonzado.

- Eres muy aburrido - le dijo cortantemente.

Camino mientras pensaba. ¿Qué tipo de chico era? Al menos no un pervertido. Pero que no siquiera haya dicho algo acerca de aquel peculiar ejemplo era extraño.

Más tarde, durante la batalla con ese Ángel, al punto de casi morir, fue rescatada por el Eva-01. ¿Cómo es que siendo tan tímido la mayoría del tiempo, hubiera hecho aquel acto tan arriesgado? De todos modos, le había salvado de haber sido disuelta en el magma.

El Noveno Ángel.

Lo menos que podía intentar era tratar de llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Fuera de eso, podría decir que había llegado a alguna relación de camaradería con Ikari en algunas situaciones ¡Pero podía llegar a sacarla de quicio! Aunque tal pareciera que al subirse al Eva, cambiaba su forma de ser.

Al menos quedaron a mano. El la salvo del magma. Y ella del acido.

El Decimo Ángel.

Un plan que en un principio parecía una operación perdida, resulto en un éxito. Y Misato debía cumplir su palabra. Pero de todos modos no era tan aprovechada para acabar con la casi vacía cartera de su tutora. Así que de común acuerdo, eligieron ir a un pequeño puesto de fideos.

- Creo... que por fin se porque piloteo... Para que mi padre me reconozca - hablo Ikari.

- ¿Enserio? Que simple - respondió la alemana. "Le falta motivación. Debería ser como cuando pilota, esa actitud suya es patética" pensó mientras comía su tazón de ramen con cerdo asado.

Unos cuantos días tranquilos...

Ella lo sabía. Tal vez no hubiera nada entre ellos, pero había notado que Shinji miraba constantemente a Rei, algunas bastante descaradas, pero era notoria que al Tercero le interesaba la chica de los ojos rojos. Pero, ¿por qué? De todos modos quería divertirse un rato, así que acepto la invitación de Hikari a salir con un amigo suyo. Pero en que desperdicio había resultado. Nada interesante, más que invitarla a comer para luego llevarla a un parque de diversiones. Ya no estaba para esas cosas, no era una niña. Así que decidió regresar al apartamento.

Desde el pasillo se oía levemente el sonido de un violín, no, era un violonchelo. Era natural que lo supiera, después de todo Alemania había sido cuna de importantes compositores de música clásica. Nunca pensó que el Tercero pudiera tocar tan bien aquel instrumento, y como muestra de gratitud, decidió decirlo.

- Vaya, no sabía que tocaras tan bien - hablo desde la puerta tras darle unos cuantos aplausos.

- Comencé desde los 8 años, pero no soy muy bueno en esto. Simplemente no tengo talento - respondió.

"De nuevo esa actitud pesimista, muchos quisieran poder llegar a tocar la mitad de bien que tu" pensó para sí. - La perseverancia es lo que cuenta - le animo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Asuka? ¿No ibas a salir con un chico hoy?

- Si, pero mientras conseguía boletos para la montaña rusa, regrese hasta aquí - hablo mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

- ¿No crees que fue grosero de tu parte?

- Hmm. Es más aburrido que tu - dio un suspiro -, el hombre de mi vida no es otro más que Kaji - contesto ya acostada sobre el piso.

El resto de la tarde sucedió sin novedades. Vio la televisión, leyó un poco. Al menos pudo matar el tiempo así. Aun en su cuarto, oyó el timbre del teléfono, que Shinji contesto. Por curiosidad, salió a ver quién era.

- Era Misato. Me dijo que a llegar un poco más tarde - hablo Ikari.

- ¡Que! ¿No pensara volver mañana por la mañana, cierto? - cuestiono molesta.

- Imposible. Kaji la acompaña.

- Me lo suponía. No vendrá a dormir.

La cena ya estaba servida, así que ambos chicos disfrutaron de los alimentos. Tras acabarlos, Shinji limpio los platos, y ya que tampoco tenía nada que hacer, decidió escuchar música en su SDAT. Asuka por su parte, veía la televisión, aunque no prestaba atención. Entre su aburrimiento, le llego una idea, o más bien una duda.

- Oye Shinji, dame un beso... ¿quieres? - pregunto con la cara hundida entre sus brazos aun sobre la mesa.

- ¿Como dices? - pregunto el quitándose los audífonos.

- Un beso. Tú ya has... ¿besado a alguien?

Ikari asintió levemente.

- Pues bien, hagámoslo ahora - dijo decidida mientras levantaba su rostro.

- ¿Pero... por qué?

- No tengo nada más que hacer - hablo en tono desinteresado.

- ¿Solo por eso? Qué extraño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Crees que tu madre esta vigilándote desde el cielo? - acuso.

- No Asuka. No te temo - respondió firmemente tras levantarse.

"Al menos se ve decidido" pensó. - Bien. ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

Asintió tras la pregunta.

- Bien, hagámoslo - tras lo cual se acerco.

Ikari puso un extraño gesto, esperando que la pelirroja fuera la que tomara la iniciativa. Ella se acerco, podía sentirlo...

- No respires tonto, me haces cosquillas - susurro.

Dicho esto, apretó su nariz, y lo beso, largamente, tratando de explorar su boca, buscando algún indicio de colaboración o iniciativa de parte de él. Tras casi un minuto sin ningún movimiento, decidió dejarlo. Se separaron. Pudo notar que él hizo un breve gesto, como queriendo decir "¡si!, ¡lo logre!", pero decidió respirar sonoramente. Como acto reflejo, fue al baño a refrescar su boca.

"Tal vez me mintió con lo de su experiencia besando para que no me burlara de él, no hay otra forma de que no hiciera nada. Y yo que le regale mi primer beso..." pensó mientras hacía gárgaras.

Más tarde Misato decidió llegar, pero en un lamentable estado; acompañada de Kaji. Entre él y Shinji lograron meterla en su cuarto. Asuka decidió hacer su jugada.

- Oye Kaji, ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

- No puedo Asuka, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si voy vestido así?

- Aguarda, podrías ir así, vamos, quédate.

- No puedo. Aun eres una niña.

- Es inútil. Huele a lavanda - dijo tras soltarse de su manga.

"Maldición, no tiene sentido que siga con esto. Realmente debe amar a Misato" pensó.

Noto que Shinji la observaba desde el pasillo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Asuka? Pareces enfadada.

- ¡Si, lo estoy, porque me besaste, depravado! - le grito.

Había desquitado aquellas dos decepciones con él en un instante.

El Decimosegundo Ángel.

Ese idiota había ignorado las ordenes, y había sido succionado por lo que de suponía era el verdadero cuerpo del Ángel. Y todo por su ego, crecido ante su victoria en los índices de sincronización. Ritsuko había formulado un plan, pero antes de ejecutarlo, el Eva-01 salió de la sombra, entre un baño de sangre.

- Creí que lo regañarías por desobedecerte - dijo molesta.

Aquella vista era decepcionante. Misato llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el inmóvil cuerpo del chico.

"Eres una hipócrita Misato. En cuanto a ti Shinji, te ves patético. Y pensar que me pudiste superar en las pruebas de sincronización" pensó.

El Decimocuarto Ángel.

Si. Podía ser determinado a veces. Prueba de ello era su desobedecimiento abierto a su padre, tras el incidente con el Eva-03. Pero ahora se torno en su contra, y fue expulsado. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de despedirse, después de todo, ahora gran parte del peso de las operaciones caería sobre ella.

Instantes después, se encontraba peleando con aquel Ángel, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Incluso Ayanami intento volarlo con un ataque suicida con una mina N2. Pero no pudieron. Ambas cayeron... para despertar después y enterarse de aquello.

Tal como un héroe anónimo, Shinji regreso, pero, tal vez, no volvería.

Aquel mes... (1)

Era inusitado que pasara un buen lapso de tiempo sin el ataque de un Ángel, tal como si ellos mismos hubieran acordado esperar para poder enfrentar a un digno oponente. Pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Con muchas dificultades, pudieron sacarlo del Eva. Paso unos cuantos días descansando, para luego volver a la rutina acostumbrada: escuela, pruebas de sincronización.

En una de esas tardes, Asuka se enfado tras el olvido de los almuerzos por parte de Shinji. Así que decidió ir por su cuenta al cuartel general. Ya en la estación...

"Rayos, el tren ya se tardo... Ahora que lo pienso, no he sabido de Kaji en algo de tiempo" pensó, y saco su celular para marcar aquel numero.

- Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio o... - fue lo que escucho, para luego colgar.

Dio una rápida mirada. Enfrente, estaban Rei y Shinji esperando el tren. Por lo que parecía, estaban platicando animadamente. Noto que Ikari dio una rápida mirada, como si hubiera advertido su presencia.

"Pasas un mes entero dentro de tu Eva, y vuelves a las andadas tan rápido. Tuviste el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y darte cuenta que soy mejor que esa muñeca.

Si ese es tu gusto, entonces, «yo pierdo»" pensó con decepción.

- Felicitaciones Niña Modelo - resoplo molesta.

El Decimoquinto Ángel. (2)

Su decepción se estaba convirtiendo en un odio y furia ante todo. El más mínimo factor la haría estallar. Se sentía como una bomba de tiempo. Pero tenía que sacar su frustración de algún modo, en el baño.

Estaba desnuda, parada frente a la bañera, mirándola perdidamente.

- Me siento mal…

Quien quiere bañarse en la misma agua donde Misato y el idiota de Shinji se bañaron...

Quien quiere usar la misma lavadora donde Misato y el idiota de Shinji lavaron su ropa interior...

Quien quiere sentarse en el mismo inodoro que usan Misato y el idiota de Shinji usan...

Quien quiere respirar el mismo aire que que Misato y el idiota de Shinji... - hizo una pausa – odio a Misato... ¡a Shinji!... ¡odio incluso más a la Primera!; ¡odio a mi papá!, ¡odio a mi mamá! - grito con rencor, e hizo otra pausa -¡pero de verdad me odio a mi misma! – susurro.

Dio una fuerte patada al balde.

- ¡No lo soporto más! ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué yo?

Aquella pelea. Fue el detonante. De modo absurdo se adelanto, para demostrar que era la mejor, pero sin tomar en cuenta que no sabían nada del enemigo, que la ataco con ese rayo que la hizo recordar todas esas cosas desagradables.

Su infancia. Aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, pero a los que se había sobrepuesto.

(3) Una estación de trenes. Abandonada, solitaria, caminado con el Plug Suit aun. Vio a alguien a lo lejos, cerca de los puentes. ¿Quién era? Quería saberlo, pero una avalancha humana se opuso a su marcha, seres escondidos entre sus capas, que le recordaban el rostro de su madre y Ayanami.

- ¡Ayudame Kaji!

De nuevo ese recuerdo, el día en que se había besado con Shinji.

- Aun eres una niña, Asuka – dijo Kaji, y se salió del departamento,

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio quien estaba ahí. El Tercer Elegido, con esa expresión de melancolía que tanto le enfermaba.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡No harás nada! ¡No me ayudaras! ¡Ni siquiera me abrazaste esa vez! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie!

("Por favor mírame…" era lo que su yo interno clamaba a gritos).

Un parque de juegos, pero ahora desnuda, en posición fetal, como queriendo aislarse del mundo.

- ¿Estás sola? – la voz de una pequeña con un peluche, su imagen de hace unos años.

- ¿Estás sola? – intento reconfortarla con una caricia.

- ¡No! ¡No te acerques! – grito la chica desnuda, y la pequeña se desvaneció -. Puedo vivir por mí misma.

La cabeza de aquel muñeco cayó lentamente.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurro la pequeña voz.

- No necesito a nadie – respondió la otra.

- ¿Realmente te gusta? – repitió la pregunta.

- ¡Puedo vivir por mi misma! – gruño la joven.

- Mentirosa – dijo con burla la pequeña.

Aquella muñeca con la que su madre la confundía apareció ante sus ojos.

- ¡No! – grito desgarradoramente la piloto.

Tras la batalla con el Decimosexto Ángel. (4)

Ambos chicos estaban en el apartamento, descansando, o eso se suponía. Asuka estaba cabizbaja en la mesa, esperando a que Shinji trajera la comida, cosa que no sucedió en cuanto el apareció.

- Asuka, quiero ayudarte, quiero estar siempre contigo... - hablo débilmente él.

- Entonces no hagas nada. No te acerques a mi lado de nuevo, solo me estas hiriendo - respondió ella.

"Ya es muy tarde para decirlo" pensó ella.

- Asuka, ¡ayúdame!, ¡solo tú puedes hacerlo!

- Eso es mentira. Para ti cualquiera sirve. ¡Tienes miedo de Misato, de Rei, de tu padre, de tu madre! - le grito acorralándolo, mientras el huía -.

Solo escapas hacia mi ¿no es cierto? ¿Crees que voy a dejarme herir cada vez que quieras?

- Por favor... Ayudame - suplico.

- ¡Nunca piensas en los demás! - grito.

Lo empujo, haciéndolo caer junto con la cafetera, que contenía aquel liquido, el cual se desparramo.

- Solo piensas en tu propia existencia. ¡Ni siquiera piensas en los otros!

Ikari se rodó sobre su lado derecho, haciendo contacto con ese liquido.

- Realmente luces patético - dijo soberbia.

- Ayudame... - dijo el levantándose -, quien... ¿quién puede salvarme?

Por favor, ayúdenme... - hablo cabizbajo -, ¡Por favor ayúdenme! - exploto

Aventó la mesa a un lado violentamente. Tomo una silla, ondeándola violentamente para destrozar la mesa.

- No me ignoren... ¡no me maten! - grito.

- No - le contesto fríamente.

Shinji se mantuvo unos segundos cabizbajo. Sin darse cuenta, sucedió. El también tenía muchas cosas en contra de ella, y por fin se desquito. La estaba ahorcando, con una fuerza que ella pensó que no podría tener, y con una cara perturbadora.

- Acéptalo de una maldita vez, ¡Kaji ya está muerto! - le grito el chico aun ahorcándola.

Justo en ese instante Misato entro, presenciando aquella escena que nunca había creído posible. Tras superar los pocos segundos de impresión, de forma rápida logro separarlos. Ikari cayó, mientras Sohryu se reclino sobre un muro cercano para respirar el aire que le hacía falta. Misato no dijo nada, seguía un poco incrédula acerca de la escena que presenciaba.

- Bien, ahora estamos a mano - le dijo sarcástica.

Fue a su cuarto, saco un pequeño morral, donde improvisadamente metió unas cuantas cosas, para luego salir.

- Me largo de aquí - dijo seca.

Salió y dio un fuerte portazo.

Vaya ironía para la mujer de los cabellos violetas. Había hablado con Ritsuko de separase de sus niños, y ellos mismos le "ayudaban". Su familia se caía a pedazos.

Decidió irse a la casa de Hikari. Pasaba casi todo el día jugando con su consola, solo pausándolo para comer o ir al baño. Ya ni siquiera iba a la escuela.

- Hikari, vamos a dormir - susurro.

Ambas se acostaron en la misma cama.

- Siento… causarte molestias - se disculpo la pelirroja.

- No es ninguna molestia – dijo Horaki.

- Ayer, perdí con mi Eva – hizo una pausa -, perdí todo lo que tenia. Ahora, detesto a todo el mundo, pero sé que me detesto más a mí misma. Ya nada importa.

Intento escuchar las palabras de consuelo de su amiga, pero no pudo, se echo a llorar.

No tenía caso, ni siquiera podía hacer que el Eva-02 se moviera. Ni siquiera como señuelo sirvió. Era su fin.

Ya no soportaba el ambiente que vivía. No tenía sentido, rechazada por Shinji, derrotada por Rei, y sin poder sincronizar con su Evangelion, estaba acabada, no tenía razón para vivir.

Tomo su ropa de la escuela, salió de aquel cuarto, y camino sin sentido por la ciudad. Acabo cerca de una zona marginal. Entro en una casa abandonada, que contenía una tina con agua. Se desvistió, dejando su uniforme escolar a un lado, doblándolo. Entro, mirando al cielo perdidamente.

- Sincronización 0. Ya no puedo ser la Segunda Elegida. No tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, ya nadie se preocupa por mí.

Un estruendoso sonido se oyó, pero no le hizo caso. Lentamente, una persona se le acerco.

- Asuka Langley Sohryu, ¿eres tú? – pregunto aquel tipo.

"Ni siquiera puedo morir en paz"

En el hospital.

Su crisis había llegado a tal punto de dejarla catatónica.

Shinji estaba ahí, ante su cama, parado, con una expresión de tristeza profunda.

La misma petición que le había hecho hace poco tiempo, solo que entonces ella de verdad no pudo oírlo. La zarandeo violentamente, como buscando que de esa forma se levantara, solo causando que de esa forma sus pechos saltaran a la vista.

Y él lo hizo, se dio placer a costa de su cuerpo. No sabía decir si era tan cobarde que no se había aprovechado de ella en ese estado; o si al menos le guardaba cierto respeto por no hacerlo. Pero a final de cuentas, era un pervertido.

Sin pilotos los Evas no funcionaban, es por eso que la JSDF los buscaba. Misato le salvo la vida a costa de la suya. ¿Y para qué? Ni aun en esa situación salía de su actitud. Pudo haberla ayudado, pero no lo hizo.

Por fin, ahí estaban los dos, dentro de ese mar de almas e información, encarando sus verdades.

- Idiota, tú no entiendes. ¿Crees que entiendes lo que estoy pensando? ¿Crees que realmente puedes salvarme? - cuestiono ella.

Esa es tu naturaleza egoísta. No hay forma de que puedas entenderme.

- No se supone que deba entenderte. No te expresas tal como eres, nunca dices nada.

¿Tú nunca dices nada y quieres entenderme? ¡Eso es imposible! - respondió el.

(Ikari, ¿aun así quieres entender?), cuestiono la voz de la Primera.

- Yo tuve ese pensamiento - contesto.

- Idiota. Pero yo ya sé lo que quieres hacerme. ¿Por qué no tratas de hacerlo? Además, también quiero verte intentarlo, no te preocupes, mirare desde aquí.

Si no eres completamente para mi, entonces ¡no te necesito! - declaro.

- Es por eso que deberías tratarme mejor.

No. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar por la culpa de aquel chico que no la había ayudado, y por su falta de decisión, había traído consigo el Tercer Impacto. Ella iba a sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Pero ahora su duda era como salir de ese mar de almas. Ante sus ojos, un extraño halo blanco empezó a formarse. Era la figura de una mujer un poco más alta que ella, con el pelo arreglado en su mismo estilo, pero cercano a un tono naranja, ojos azules, y bien proporcionada en su figura; vestida con una falda negra entallada y una blusa rosa, encima de las cuales llevaba una bata blanca (5). Una persona que nunca olvidaría.

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, su madre.

- Ma.. ¿mamá? – dijo sorprendida.

- Mi pequeña Asuka-chan, cuanto has crecido – respondió comprensiva la mujer.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

- Yo estaba dentro del Eva-02, como ya te habías dado cuenta, te protegía. Y con todo esto que ha pasado, yo también fui arrastrada – explico.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Fui parte de GEHIRN, antecedente de NERV, y sujeto experimental con el Eva-02 – hizo una pausa -. Parece que has dado una dura pelea, déjame curarte.

De uno de los bolsillos de su bata, saco un rollo de vendas, que enredo en la zona afectada por la sincronización.

- Gracias – hablo un poco molesta la joven.

- Asuka, se que tienes motivos para odiarme. Pero debes aprender a conocer a las personas antes de opinar sobre ellas. Sé que eres una chica muy fuerte, pero eso podría traerte problemas.

- ¿Pero como regresare?

- Todos tenemos el deseo, la fuerza de vivir, mientras tengas eso, podrás lograrlo – hizo una pausa y la acaricio en el cabello -, adiós, hija.

Tras decir ello, Kyoko se desvaneció.

(5) Había recuperado su cuerpo, aun vestida con el Plug Suit. Logro nadar a través del mar de LCL a una pequeña playa de rocas, plagada de estacas. El cielo se veía negro. Un ruido llamo su atención, acercándose a donde estaba. Era un pequeño terreno plano, donde Shinji había usado dos pedazos de madera para hacer tumbas simbólicas. En la que suponía era de Misato estaba su crucifijo blanco, en la otra su nombre torpemente grabado. Logro llegar caminando a aquel lugar.

- Idiota. Jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me matara – le grito.

- A.. ¿Asuka? – pregunto sorprendido él.

- No quiero discutir ahora, descansemos – sugirió.

Antes de irse de ahí, derribo su tumba. A unos cuantos metros estaba una playa con arena, donde ambos se recostaron. Ambos miraban el cielo, donde estaba una gran línea de sangre sobre la Luna, y las estrellas visibles bajo un negro fondo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas acostados. Ikari se sentó repentinamente, como si hubiera visto algo y lo buscara. Se acerco a ella, con la intención de acabar algo.

''De todas las personas que pudieron haber sobrevivido, ¿por qué tenias que ser tu?'' pensó Shinji mientras la ahorcaba.

''No. Mi madre tiene razón, por mi estúpido orgullo no lo admití'' pensaba Asuka.

Levanto su mano derecha, vendada, para acariciar su mejilla. Él se quedo sorprendido, sus manos vacilaron sobre el cuello de la chica. Y se echo a llorar, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

''¿Por qué? Te acepto, y te pones a llorar, como siempre, eso me hace sentir como una fracasada'' pensó, y miro su rostro.

- No me gusta este sentimiento.

Notas:

Escena añadida al capítulo 22' en la versión ''Renewal of Evangelion'', donde se demuestran los celos de la alemana por la atención que Shinji tiene con Rei.

Escena añadida al capítulo 22' en la versión ''Renewal of Evangelion'', Asuka estaba cada vez más inestable.

Escena añadida al capítulo 22' en la versión ''Renewal of Evangelion'', otras cosas guardadas en su subconsciente, respecto a su atracción por Ikari.

Escena del capítulo 26' ''Mi corazón puro para ti'' dentro de la película ''The End of Evangelion''. A mi juicio, creo que esta pelea pudo haber sucedido, otro factor para que Asuka se fuera a vivir con Hikari, como se demuestra en la serie. Desde que Misato llega es idea mía, me parece que pudo haber quedado enlazado de ese modo.

Idea que se había tenido como principal para ''The End of Evangelion – One more final: I need You''. La escena de la playa tendría lugar después de un buen tiempo tras el fallido Tercer Impacto, el intento de ahorcamiento sucedía, pero el ''kimochi warui'' era reemplazado por '' Idiota. Jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me matara''

Aquí la fuente (junte la dirección)

http : / www . reiliberationparade . com . ar / textos / oficiales / eoe_alt / index . htm

De hecho, la tan polémica última línea fue idea de Yuko Miyamura, seiyuu de Asuka, ante la pregunta de Hideaki Anno sobre ''¿Qué pensarías si un hombre se masturbara enfrente de ti?''

Notas del autor:

Asuka es por mucho mi personaje favorito, pero se hace un poco de lado durante ''The End of Evangelion''; es por eso que hice esta historia. Aunque sean muchos fragmentos de otros capítulos, lo hice para dar coherencia a los pensamientos de la alemana.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
